The conventional handheld computing device, such as a PDA or a wireless telephone, includes a keyboard/keypad, a display assembly and a system motherboard (not shown) contained within a common housing. The display assembly is typically provided as a reflective, transmissive or transreflective LCD display panel.
To limit power losses and the effects of noise on image quality, the LCD display electronics must be disposed in close proximity to the LCD display panel. Accordingly, the LCD display electronics are provided on a printed circuit board that is housed within a plastic or metal support frame, together with the LCD display panel. Typically, the display electronics and the LCD display panel are press-fitted within the frame and the frame is secured to the motherboard with permanent adhesive or screws.
The LCD display panel is prone to damage resulting from shock loading due to impact. Since the LCD display panel is fixed within the support frame and the support frame is secured to the motherboard, the LCD display panel can sustain shock impact damage if the handheld computing device is struck or dropped.
Further, in view of the method by which the LCD display panel and the LCD display electronics are assembled together, typically the entire display assembly must be discarded if the LCD display panel becomes damaged. As a result, repairs cost are often excessively high.
Therefore, there is a need for a configuration for a handheld computing device that reduces the sensitivity of the LCD display panel to jarring impact damage. Further, there is a need for a configuration for a handheld computing device that reduces the repair costs of the display assembly.